<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daydream (EN) by lo_ki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834410">Daydream (EN)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki'>lo_ki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daydreaming Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester In Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Suptober Day 05] - [Dean's POV]</p><p>Dean is bored during a hunt. He wants to go home and see his family and chill like a lazy man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 (EN)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daydream (EN)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh…”</p><p>That was my favorite thing to say when it came to do researches during a case. Sam raised his eyes from his laptop to look at me. I pouted, showing I didn’t like searching things on books and that made my little brother roll his eyes before looking back at his laptop. I grumbled a bit and hit softly my head on the book several times.</p><p>We were in Fremont, Ohio, for a werewolf case, or at least, that’s what we thought it would be. At first, there was the classic pattern: three victims found near Bradys Island, their heart missing, but in fact, there was something a bit more complex. When we found the werewolf and obviously kicked his ass, another victim was found the day after but it didn’t make any sense because the stupid ass talking dog told us he was alone, so what the hell? So we obviously went to the morgue and in the apartment of the new victim. I was about to go to the motel to take a hot shower when Sam found a little stone with a carved spiral on it.</p><p>“What is that?” I said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“I don’t know. It looks like a prehistoric or a Celtic symbol…”</p><p>“Well, Merlin, you have to tell me more about it because it doesn’t ring my bell.”</p><p>Sam looked at me with a little bit upset face while I was raising my eyebrows in a “what?” expression. So here we were, searching on the internet and on the books what this symbol was about. To me, it was just a scribble but Sam was confident about a lead to end this case, and I trusted my weirdo geek brother. For now, all I could found was that humans loved drawing spirals because it was fascinating or something.</p><p>I sighed again, my head on my palm, turning the pages, skimming them. Ugh, I wish Sam would find something quickly so I could go home and take a long and warm shower. And then I would put my pajamas with pizzas on it because why not. I would watch Doctor Sexy MD while Sam would take his shower and using his eleven shampoos or whatever because Mister has to maintain his beautiful lion’s mane. After a moment I would hear the bunker's front door and Cas and Jack would come back from their father-son-walk-around-a-forest-talking-about-life. I would tousle Jack's hair and blushed a bit at Cas because he is so handsome.</p><p>We would all eat in the library… Pizza…? Or tacos? Sushi? Nah, I’m sure Cas doesn’t know how to use chopsticks. Pizza’s fine. And a big salad for Sammy because he is a wealthy man. Ugh, I swear. And pizza for Jack because he has to be a grown man and he has to eat a lot to be strong. It’s important. Or maybe I would cook something on my own. A homemade pizza? Eh… It would take too long? Burgers then? Or I can order a pizza? Or ask Jack? The kid would fly somewhere in Lebanon and order pizza like a grown man. That would do good to him because he would feel useful. Poor kid. Sometimes I’m too harsh with him whereas all he wants to do is help. Yeah, we could do that. Jack would order the pizzas. And I would drink a whiskey glass with Cas and he would talk to me about his day and how nature is beautiful and how he petted a dog during his walk with Jack and that he talked with a bee and saved her by showing her way back home or something. And then Sam would come around us, clearing his throat, destroying the moment between Cas and I like he always did.</p><p>After eating pizzas, we would go to the Dean Cave, aka the best room in this bunker. I’m so proud of this place. A big TV, a bar, a couch and two armchairs… A pool… Well, everything is perfect in this room. So, we would watch something or playing something… Mh, maybe watch something in the dark so I could take Castiel’s hand and stroke it with my thumb and he would blush at it and relax because he is safe with us in the bunker. And I would look at him during the whole movie, look at how he is adorable when he frowns in front of the movie or when he pinches his lips in concentration. Those little wrinkles of him… So… hypnotizing. And then he would look at me too, his blue and stunning eyes. I could totally drown into them.</p><p>“Dean…”</p><p>He would say with his deep and sexy voice.</p><p>“Dean… Dean… Dean!!”</p><p>I jumped at my brother’s voice. I was still in the motel, Sammy looking at me with frowned eyes. I blinked several times.</p><p>“Dean, you didn’t listen to me, right?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” I said.</p><p>“Please, tell me you were thinking and not daydreaming.” Sam said with a sigh.</p><p>I pouted a bit, thinking at this beautiful dream I had. Sam saw my face and rolled his eyes while closing his laptop in an upset movement. He pinched his sinus, trying to stay calm.</p><p>“Okay, you know what? I’ll explain you in the car. Let’s go, I found something.” He said while getting up, ready to go.</p><p>I blinked again and shrugged. Can’t wait to go back home though.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little bit short because I wasn't really inspired to write a long ass text but I hope you liked it. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>